The Fire Heart
by snowdragon27
Summary: One of the ninja has a secret. A kingdom size secret, but when New Ninjago City gets attacked by two people who want to rule the world... well, it's not going to be a secret for much longer, but they don't have time to contemplate why. They just need to beat the new evil crazys before time runs out. Set after season 4. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ninjago. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-

Thousands of people were running away from their homes and country. Running from their enemies because they know they have lost. The King and Queen didn't give up though. The Queen was holding a little boy who just turned five and was wide awake at the late hour, while his father ordered the five Flame warriors to protect the castle, "But if they get through," The king said, "Then protect my son with everything you've got." The soldiers left and the King turned back to what was left of his family.

The Queen looked at her husband and asked, "What will happen if they get through?"

"Then you will take our son and hide. Give him to our old friend Ray so he won't be put in any more danger."

"What about you daddy?" The little boy asked.

The king kneeled down to look his son in the eyes, "Kaito, you must promise me to never tell anyone about where the fire heart is. If they get it then all of Ninjago is doomed."

"I promise daddy. What about when I need it?"

"Then make sure they are on our side."

"What about Kyle?"

"No you should never tell him, even if he is your little brother."

"Ok daddy."

At that moment a flame warrior came in saying, "King James, they have made it past the castle wall."

"Thank you William," The king said then turned to his wife who was standing up with Kaito in her arms, "You must go now, I will hold them off for as long as I can."

"I love you," The queen said.

"I love you too," Then he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. When they broke apart The King took his son in his arms and gave him a hug. He then said, "Son, you are the future of our people. When the time has come you will need to find the heart and use it to protect the people."

"How will I know when I should do it?" Kaito asked.

"You will know," They had one more family hug, "I love you," They all said at once then the Queen ran down a secret passage way out of the castle. The last Kaito saw of his father was him raising his sword as an arrow came sailing through the now open door heading straight for the King's heart.

"K… ai… KAI!" Kai jumped in his seat and saw Jay standing in front of him on the deck of the Bounty.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Are you ok?" Zane asked.

"I'm fine, why are you asking?"

"Uh," Cole said, "Kai you have been out of it for almost 20 minutes."

"I have?"

"Yes, so what were you thinking about?" Jay asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"If you zoned out for 20 minutes during training then it is something and I think we should know about it," Lloyd replied.

"Just forget about it. For now let's get back to training." So they did, but Cole, Lloyd, Jay, and Zane were still thinking about it for the rest of training. When Sensei came in to see their progress, he immediately called off training for the rest of the day because it was obvious that none of them were able to concentrate.

"Nya, can we ask you something?" Jay asked. After training Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd searched for Nya while Kai went grocery shopping. They found her in the control room checking for any danger.

"Sure, what is it?" Nya said.

"Well, Kai completely spaced out for almost twenty minutes during training today," Cole said, "Do you know why?"

"What's the date?"

"June 21st," Zane answered, "Why?"

Nya's eyes widened, "It's his birthday."

"Really?" Jay asked, "How old is he now? Why didn't you or Kai tell us? Are we going to throw a surprise party? What would-"

"No," Nya interrupted Jay, "We cannot celebrate it. Kai never liked his birthday and we never got to celebrate it because he would lock himself inside his room for the day, never eat and cry all day long. I always listened in on what he was doing. He also has a pile of letters for 'his parents', but I don't know what happened to make him hate today."

"How old is he now?" Cole asked.

"16. He probably doesn't know what the date is and thinks it tomorrow or something."

"But he looks at the calendar every day when he wakes up," Lloyd said, "Which means that he doesn't want us to worry, so he is acting like everything's alright when it's not."

"Just be patient with him for a few days. His temper is very short right now and I want to make sure that no one gets any broken bones."

The mission alarm went off in the few seconds of silence and Nya immediately looked at the screen, "People are damaging the city and injuring civilians. They are yelling a name, but I can't make out what it is."

Kai's voice came out of the speakers, "I need some help! They are looking for something, but there is too much yelling to make out what they are saying and I think they're going to start killing."

"NINJAGO!" Lloyd, Zane, Jay and Cole yelled while getting into their vehicles and taking off at top speed. They reached the fighting in less than two minutes and started looking for Kai when Kai actually jumped out of the chaos and onto the back of Lloyd's motorcycle.

"Kai are you ok?!" Zane screamed to be heard over the noise, "Your arm looks very bad."

"I'll be fine!" Kai answered. His arm was actually on fire. One of the soldiers that he recognized from so long ago was able to cut deeply into his right arm. It was bleeding a lot and Kai was scared that he would pass out from blood loss.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Lloyd asked.

"Not really, I just hear an I at the end."

"THE NINJA ARE HERE KYLE!" One of the goons yelled behind them. A boy of about 14 years old with brown hair and brown eyes came from behind the small army.

"Aunt Emily!" He called behind him while smiling, "Come and see who will meet their doom."

Kai's eyes widened. He knew who they were and knew who they were after. He leaned forward a bit and whispered to Lloyd, "Go, now."

"What?" Lloyd whispered back. He turned a bit to see him, but kept most of his attention on Kyle and Emily, "Are you crazy? If we leave now then they are going to destroy Ninjago City."

"I know who they are after and if they get...him then we will all be dead."

"Who are they after?"

Kai's terrible luck came in now because Emily asked, "Have you guys seen or heard of my nephew Kai? You would know his last name to be Smith, but it is really Flamley."

Then Jay practically yelled, "You are related to them Kai?!" While looking straight at him. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Jay!" Kai yelled back, "We will discuss this later. For now let's just ignore that any of this happened."

"Wait!" Kyle yelled, then looked directly at Kai, "You're Kai?" Kyle started to laugh, "Your ..hahaha…. Actually ...haha… doing it...hahaha!"

"Doing what?" Cole asked.

Kai surprised them by answering with, "Protecting. Something I have wanted to do ever since I can remember, has been what I have wanted to do. I want to protect people who are innocent so they wouldn't have to do it themselves."

"Why?" Zane asked.

"You mean he hasn't told you about his family?" Emily inquired.

"He has. His parents are dead and his only sibling is his sister Nya," Jay said defensively.

"THAT IS A LIE!" Kyle screamed, "I am his only sibling, younger by two years and always jealous. He was always mom and dad's favorite." Kyle scowled.

"I was not their favorite!" Kai yelled in response as he got off Lloyds bike and started to walk forward, everyone else getting out of their vehicles, "I was just next in line for the throne so they were trying to teach me to be a great leader."

Kyle looked ticked, "GET THEM!" Kyle pointed to the ninja and the small army charged. The ninja pulled out their weapons and started to fight back.

Jay was the first to get taken. The soldiers were all going after him and quickly knocked him out. One of the soldiers picked up Jay and moved him over to Kyle and Emily while the rest went after Cole, then Zane, Lloyd and finally Kai.

Before Kai was knocked out he asked, "Why?"

Kyle and Emily smiled, "I want to see you suffer," Emily answered, "I want you to become completely broken so you will tell us what we want," Emily turned to her small army, "Knock him out! I want him with the others in their cage as soon as we get back." All the Ninja were now taken.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.:PEOPLE LIKE THIS! Right as soon as the first person liked this story it made my hole year! Then more people liked it and it made my life! I was about to give up on writing, but since people like this... I'm going to keep on going! I don't own Ninjago. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-

The queen did not look back for fear of going back herself and helping her husband. She ran through the corridors with the five teen fire warriors joining her and surrounding her. "Turn here," The queen said quietly.

They turned and were soon out of the castle and running. "Look out!" Kaito yelled at his mother who moved to the side.

"Hide," The Queen was looking at the fire warriors, "And protect us from the shadows."

As soon as they disappeared a figure came from the sky shooting fire out of their hands trying to hit the Queen and her son as they ran across the bridge. "Marine," The figure now identified as a girl by her voice said, "You can't hide from me," The girl threw a huge fireball in front of Marines path. Luckily for Marine, she was off the bridge by then.

Marine turned around to face her, "Emily, why are you here?"

"I thought it was obvious, now give me the fire heart and I will let you go."

"Never," Marine put Kaito on the ground behind her.

"Always mom and dad's favorite. Now if you give it to me now I will spare both of your sons and raise them as my own."

Marine bent down making it look like she was going to agree but whispered, "Kaito, run. Find Uncle Ray and tell him what has happened, but don't tell him everything."

"What about you?" Kaito asked, "I already lost daddy. I don't want to lose you too."

"I would love for it not to be this way, but it must. Just remember that Mommy and Daddy love you with all their hearts and more."

"I love you too mommy." Then Kaito turned and ran. Not willing to look back until he reached the flame forest.

He heard his aunt shrieking, "YOU FOOL! You should have accepted my offer. Now you will pay," With that said Emily created a fireball twice her size and shot it right at Marina who could do nothing as the fire came closer and finally consumed her.

Kaito cried, now knowing that he was an orphan, and ran into the forest. He faintly heard his aunt order her soldiers to find him, but he didn't care. He didn't know how long he ran for but when he looked around he saw snow covering the ground. 'I must be in the Birchwood forest,' Kaito thought. He started running again when he accidentally ran into a tree branch that was hanging low to the ground. Kaito collapsed on the ground and saw a man with whitening hair before passing out.

-Kai's P.O.V.-

"Is he going to wake up soon?" Jay asked. I heard him, but kept my eyes closed, hoping beyond hope that everything that happened before was a dream.

"I hope he wakes up soon," Cole replied, "He's the only one who knows anything about what is going on."

I debated on whether or not to open my eyes when Zane said, "He is awake, but I'm guessing he has a nasty headache."

I sighed and opened my eyes, "Zane's right. It feel like my head is getting pounded by a hammer."

"Could you tell us what all of this is about?" Lloyd asked.

"Not here, but right now you guys should be concentrating on getting out of here."

"What about you?" Zane asked.

"I will get out when I can," I slowly sat up. I looked around and saw that I was the only one in a separate cage while everyone else was in the same one. There were no guards in the room, "Can we use our elemental powers?"

"We can't really try without hurting someone," Jay answered.

"Ok then," I lit my hand on fire without much difficulty. I touched a bar and it melted. I quickly melted the lock then hurried and did it for the others as well.

"I feel much better now that I'm not stuck in that cage," Jay got out first. Followed by Lloyd, Cole and lastly Zane.

"Do you know where we are Kai?" Cole asked.

I looked around and realized that we were in the dungeon of my old home, "I know exactly where we are," I said sadly, "Follow me," I started walking toward the one wall that didn't have a door.

"Um...Kai," Lloyd said, "There isn't a door over there."

"Yes, there is," I responded, then pushed on a small square with a flame on it. It popped out of the wall. I grabbed it and turned it ninety degrees to the right then pulled. The secret passage opened up, "Hurry. We need to get out of here before they come back."

"How did you know this was here?" Jay asked as he walked through the door followed by Lloyd, Cole and Zane.

"I use to live here," I closed the door behind me and quickly went to the front of our small line to lead the way.

"Really?" Zane asked as he grabbed a torch and held it out to me, "I thought you lived at four weapons your entire life."

I lit the torch on fire, then did the same to another one, "I lived here when I was born all the way to my fifth birthday. Ever since then I have lived at four weapons, until I became a ninja."

"Why didn't you tell us all of this before?" Cole asked.

"I couldn't, I promised my father that I would only tell the ones that would help me. I had to know that none of you would tell anyone else about what I am going to tell you later." I turned left with the others following me.

"So," Lloyd asked with a mischievous look on his face, "How many times did you use these tunnels?"

"Too many times to count," We turned right, "They soon became the only way I got around the castle and my parents learned their way around quickly so they could find me when it was time to eat or something like that." I smiled remembering all the times I used these tunnels.

We stayed silent until we got outside and heard a siren going off along with someone shrieking, then yelling, "GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET TOO FAR AWAY! WE NEED KAI TO TELL US WHERE IT IS!"

"Kai what are they after?!" Cole asked.

"The Fire Heart," I started running, "Come on. We can't let them get it."

The others started running, "Kai the Fire Heart is just a legend, like the Fire Kingdom."

"Both of those are actually real, the castle that we were just in belongs to the rightful heir of the Fire Kingdom."

"Are you saying that you are Prince Kaito from the legend?" Jay asked.

"Yes."

I realized that we were found when we heard, "There they are! Hurry! Do anything you can to get them back here! ESPECIALLY KAI!" Kyle screamed.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't get along," Jay said as we ran.

My terrible luck seemed to not want to give me a break. I was behind everyone, making sure that no arrow was hitting them, when one came and embedded itself in my left lower leg. I cried out as I collapsed on the ground. "Kai!" Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd yelled as the looked back.

When they started to turn around I screamed at them, "Go! Just leave me! I can get away later!"

"But-," Lloyd started.

I interrupted, "GO! You have to get away or we're all done for!"

They didn't look happy, but they left knowing that it was for the best.

* * *

A.N.:Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter. So I'm giving you a bit of a warning right now... it may be a month before I'm able to upload the next chapter(stupid school), but I'm going to try to do it earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said it would be like a month, but I had a really bad day yesterday, so I'm posting a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-

Lloyd, Jay, Cole and Zane reached the bounty in half an hour. Nya was on the deck ready to greet them when she noticed that her brother was gone. "Where's Kai?" Nya asked the remaining ninja.

Cole responded, "After we all got captured, we barely made it out. While we were running from the castle, they got Kai. He was the one they were after so when they got him they forgot all about us."

"What did they look like?"

"Well," Jay answered, "There was a boy of about fifteen years old that looked almost exactly like Kai, but with a different hairstyle and their was a woman who was their 'aunt' that had green eyes and brown hair."

"What were their names?"

"Kyle and Emily," Zane replied.

Nya's eyes widened, "We have to find him now!" Nya started to run toward the control room and started searching for her brothers elemental signature.

The ninja looked confused, "Nya," Zane asked, "What is going on?"

Nya sighed and turned to face them, "Kai is not my actual brother. He's more like an 'adoptive' brother."

"Why did you lie to us?" Cole asked.

"I only learned about it last week. Kai was going to tell you guys soon, but apparently the past has caught up with him."

"Do you know what happened?" Zane asked.

"Not entirely, just that he was orphaned and came to live with us because our fathers were friends and he was the only one he trusted," Nya looked back to the screen when it beeped. Nya smiled, "Got him!" Her smile slipped when she saw where he was, "We need to get him out now!" Nya started steering the Bounty towards the castle.

"Why are we going back the way we came from?" Jay asked.

"It's where Kai is and he is the only one who knows what is going on," Nya speed up the bounty and we were there in ten minutes. They were parked far enough away from the castle that they didn't see them and it wouldn't take long for them to get back. "What's the plan?" Nya looked at Lloyd.

"Do we have a map of the place?" Lloyd asked.

"Right here," Nya pulled it up on the screen.

We all were studying it when Cole said, "There!" While pointing at a secret door, "We can sneak in there, find Kai, and get out without much trouble."

"Zane, stay here and get ready to patch Kai up," Lloyd said. Zane nodded his head and left to get the infirmary ready, "Cole and Jay you are going to come with me to get Kai out of there."

"NINJAGO!" Cole, Jay and Lloyd yelled as they left the bounty. They made into the castle with no trouble, but it took at least twenty minutes to find Kai.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?!" Kai yelled. When they peaked their heads in they saw Kai chained to the wall with Kyle and Emily standing in front of him with a whip in Emily's hand.

"Because if you don't," Emily said early calm, "You will get punished," Emily cracked the whip in the air.

Kai smiled, "You can't kill me though."

"Yes we can," Kyle reasoned snidely.

"I'm the only one who knows where it is and how to get to it." Kyle growled and punched Kai in the face. Kai slowly faced him, "You have a very weak punch."

Kyle growled again and was about to kick Kai when Emily held him back, "He's right. We need him alive," She paused, "But we can still hurt him."

Emily flipped him around and hit his back with the whip at least five times. Kyle smiled like it was the best thing in the world to hear his brother scream in pain. Once Emily stopped Kyle said, "Next time think about what you say and do," Then he left with Emily.

Once they were gone for five minutes Kai yelled, "Finally!" And snapped the melted chains away.

Lloyd opened the door as Cole and Jay ran up to him, "Can you walk?" Cole asked.

Kai looked at his leg, "I don't think so."

"Alright then," Cole said and picked him up bridal style, "Let's go!" Lloyd took the front with Cole and Kai in the middle and Jay at the end.

They just reached the edge of the forest when they heard a yell, "HE'S ESCAPED! HURRY HE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR!"

They just kept running with no sign of pursuit. They reached the Bounty and Jay yelled, "Nya take off!" As he went to the command center and Cole and Lloyd took Kai to the infirmary where Zane was waiting. When they reached the infirmary Kai was already unconscious, so Zane slowly started clean and wrap Kai's wounds. An hour later Kai woke up, but didn't say anything.

Two hours later Nya and Jay decided they were far enough away. So, they parked the Bounty and went to the infirmary. Kai was sitting up with his back wrapped, leg bandaged and his arm receiving the last stitch. Zane tied it off and wrapped it the cut.

"So," Kai broke the silence, "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know where the fire heart is?" Lloyd asked.

"I only know how to find it."

"Then how do you know that it's real?" Zane asked.

"I've seen it," Kai looked like he might cry, "My father hid it somewhere and told me a riddle to where I would find it. That happened the day before he died."

No one said anything for a minute until Zane asked, "If you don't mind, would you please tell us how your parents died?"

Kai looked at his lap for a few seconds then looked up and said, "My father was killed by one of Kyle and Emily's soldiers by an arrow. My mother was killed by Emily, who used a fireball. I saw them both die with my own eyes on my fifth birthday."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Could you tell us the full story of what happened that day?" Lloyd asked.

Kai nodded slowly, "I was woken by them trying to break down the front door, so I went to find my mom and dad to find out what was going on. When I found them I sat on my mother's lap without saying anything, too scared to ask. When we got the news that they were coming, my father ordered the five remaining flame warriors to protect me with their lives. We bid my father goodbye and as the secret passage door closed I saw the arrow enter my father's heart killing him instantly. My mother and I escaped and the flame warriors protected me from the shadows as Emily came. Luckily we were across the bridge. I was able to get away, but I looked back when I reached the forest and saw my mother get consumed by a fireball. I ran for hours. I finally passed out when I was in the Birchwood forest. I was found by…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Thank you for all of your great reviews! They make my day when I read them. I also just finished all my finals for this semester. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

-Kai's P.O.V.-

 _I woke up in a room with metal on the walls and I was on a bed. "Oh, good you're awake," I quickly turned toward the door and saw a man with white hair._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

 _The man smiled gently, "My name is Julian. What about you?"_

" _Kai-" I stopped talking realizing that no one could know._

" _That's an interesting name. I have a son named Zane. I think he's about your age."_

" _Where is he?"_

" _He's playing outside. He was waiting in here for you to wake up, but then got bored so he went to play," Julian started heading for the stairs, "I'll just go get him then we'll have dinner."_

 _I sat there not knowing what to do when I heard someone running down the stairs then Julian yelling, "Slow down Zane! He's not going anywhere."_

 _Suddenly a face with white hair and blue eyes was in front of me saying, "Hi! I'm Zane!" He held out his hand while he continued to talk, "My dad told me your name is Kai. Where are your parents? Why were you out there in the cold? Are you ok? Do you know how to hand shake?" Zane finished as he realized I was just staring at his hand._

" _What's a hand shake?" I asked, my parents only taught me to bow and to greet people kindly._

 _Zane looked baffled, then smiled, "I'll teach you. You grab each others hands and shake them like this," Zane grabbed my hand and shook it._

" _Thank you for teaching me." I smiled a bit._

" _Your welcome," Zane beamed, "So why were you out there in the cold?"_

 _I looked down, "I don't want to talk about it."_

 _Zane nodded, "Alright," Then he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me off, "Come on! Dad make chicken and rice and he makes the best food!"_

"So you knew Zane before you become a ninja?" Jay asked. By now the other ninja were sitting on the other beds surrounding mine.

I nodded, "Zane doesn't remember because he wasn't a nindroid then."

"So Zane wasn't always an nindroid?"

"Exactly."

"So then how was he human then a robot?"

"You'll learn about that later. Can I continue?" Everyone nodded.

 _After dinner I was shown to the guest room and almost immediately fell asleep. I stayed there for a few months, almost completely forgetting what I was supposed to do, and then they came. They worked for my Aunt and called themselves the fire army. No one could beat them no matter how hard they tried. Anyways, they came in the middle of the night. I was up because I just had a nightmare so I was looking outside at the stars, "Mom, Dad. I miss you, a lot, but I will do as you have asked and find the heart when the time is right. I already made one friend that I believe will help me in the future," Then I saw someone walk by the window wearing red pants with leather boots that I would noticed anywhere. My eyes widened and I let out a quiet gasp that was heard from outside. I quickly dove under the bed and waited there until I heard them walking away._

 _I then quietly started to pack a bag with a few extra clothes. I was about to leave the room when I heard Zane ask, "Kai, where are you going?"_

" _I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't stay any longer."_

" _Can't it wait until morning?" Zane sat up and started stretching._

 _I opened my mouth to answer when a knock came at the door with a voice saying, "Kaito Flamely come out now and we won't hurt your friends."_

 _Zane's eyes widened as he whispered shouted, "Your the Prince of the fire kingdom?!"_

" _Yes," I answered, "And if they get me then all of Ninjago will perish. There after the Fire Heart and only I know where it is."_

 _Then Dr. Julian came in, "Hurry and pack a bag. I know a way we can get out of here," I then helped Zane pack a backpack and Dr. Julian led us through the house and into a secret workshop, "We need to be very quiet when we leave and you need to do everything I tell you to without exception." Zane and I both nodded._

 _Dr. Julian then opened the door quietly and slowly. He looked around then led us to another tree, "Wait here," I grabbed Zanes arm and dragged him behind the tree. We waited there for about five minutes when Julian showed up again and started leading us away._

 _We walked in silence until Zane screamed, "Watch out!" While pushing me out of the way._

 _I landed on the ground not to far away, but when I looked back Zane was falling to the ground with a sword wound in his side, "ZANE!" I screamed while going to kneel next to him. I immediately put my hands against the wound and started to whisper, "Come on Zane, don't leave me. Stay with me…"_

 _There was a yell as the soldiers spotted us, "There he is! Get him!" They ran towards us, but I put up a wall of fire around us. It wouldn't hurt us, but it sure would hurt them. Well, if they tried to come near us._

 _I looked at Dr. Julian and asked, "What should we do?"_

 _Julian pulled out some gauze and started to wrap Zane's wound while saying, "If you can hold the soldiers off then I can get Zane to where we were going and fix him up."_

" _How far do you want them?"_

" _As far as possible."_

 _I nodded then made my firewall become solid and made sure that it wouldn't burn anyone. It slowly started to move back and push all of the soldiers along with it. In ten minutes it had them almost back to the fire kingdom castle, and that is when it disappeared, "Lead the way," I replied when the wall disappeared and I could follow._

 _He nodded and slowly made his way through the Birchwood forest. We were closer to the edge, but still a ways in. We entered another tree and went into a metal room. Julien gently set Zane down on the only bed in the room then got all the medical supplies he could find. We washed and wrapped the wound, then we waited. We waited for days yet there was no improvement. In fact, Zane was getting worse. Two weeks later I noticed the skin around the gash was blue and black, "Julien!" I called._

 _Dr. Julien came running in, "What's wrong?"_

" _The blade was poisoned," I showed him the discolored skin, "I'm guessing they used the fire flower."_

" _That's only deadly when mixed with a snowdrop."_

" _Which is exactly what they did," I felt the tears start to fall down my face, "And there is no cure,"_

" _We could save him," My head jerked up, "But I don't know how to capture a soul."_

" _I do!" I ran to the kitchen, "All I need is a clean jar," I tried to find one, but after five minutes of searching I grabbed a jar and dumped out it's continents, then I washed it out in the sink._

" _Are you sure you can handle it?" Julian asked as I walked into the room while drying the jar._

" _It may wear me out, but I should be ok."_

" _Have you done this before?"_

" _No, but he saved my life. Now it's time for me to save his."_

 _Julian nodded, "What do you need me to do?"_

" _Just make sure this jar doesn't break when I'm done." I had the lid in one hand and the jar in the other. I started to speak in the ancient language while putting elemental magic into my words,_ " _ **Save this soul, Into this jar, Until a body is ready, For his life, Is not yet done. Let him live, From this evil!"**_ _The last line I yelled and once I finished a white light came out of Zane and into the jar. I quickly closed it and locked the lid into place. Julian came over and supported me before I collapsed on the ground. He gently took the jar and put it on the ground next to the bed with Zane's body._

" _Come, you need some rest," Julian started to lead me to my room, "Tomorrow you can help me build Zane's new body."_

" _Ok," Was all I said and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep._

"Do you still know how to do that?" Zane asked. I nodded my head numbly.

"So, you bacily saved Zane's life after he saved yours?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I couldn't let him die if I could do something about it." I answered.

"Is that why I can feel human emotions?" Zane questioned.

"It's also why you are going to die when you get about 100 years old."

No one said anything for a minute, then Jay asked, "So what happened after that?"

"Not much, I helped Dr. Julian build Zane and was able to make his power source his spirit."

"So, what about his elemental powers?" Sensei asked as he finally came into the room.

"I was able to keep his elemental powers with his spirit so when he started to 'power up' his elemental powers started to go through him."

"So, why don't I remember you then?" Zane asked

I sighed, "I hid when he powered you on…"

* * *

 **Tell me what you thing so far. Have a merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it. Also, if I got their parents names wrong please tell me.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

-Kai's P.O.V-

" _You could stay," Julian told me before I put my backpack on, "You helped me with Zane. The least I can do is offer you a home."_

 _I looked at him sadly and said, "I can't stay. They will come back and I don't want either of you to die. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."_

 _Julian sighed, "Alright, but try and keep in touch with us."_

" _You know I can't," The tears started to come out, "If I do then they will kill you. I can promise that we will see eachother again."_

" _Alright, but would you at least stay until he is powered on?"_

 _I sighed, "Alright, but he can't see me."_

 _Julian smiled slightly, "Alright and I won't tell him about you yet," Then he went over to Zane, "How do I do this?" And grabbed the jar gently._

 _I held out my hand, "Get ready to power him up," Then I took a deep breath and started the magic. I didn't say anything, but I set the jar down and took the top off while quickly covering it with my hand. I took a deep breath and started. Next thing I know there are two half pieces of a circle in the jar that were glowing a type of blue. I smiled and got them out of the jar and looked towards Julian, "Here you go."_

 _I start to hand him both pieces, but he only took one, "You deserve to put at least half in," And smiled kindly at me. I smile brightly and gently put my piece in._

 _I watch as he puts in his and I say, "One piece has his spirit in it and the other lets him bond with his new body. After a certain amount of years he won't need it anymore, but I don't know which is which."_

 _Julian noddes, "You better hide if you don't want him to see you," I quickly head to the door and leave just after he opens his eyes and sits up. I wait for a few minutes until Julian comes out with tears glistening in his eyes, "If you ever need anything, then tell me and I will come help."_

 _Tears were streaming down my face, "I will," After a moment of silence I hugged him, not wanting to let go. I felt Julian hug me back with tears staining my shirt, "I'll miss you," I whispered._

" _I'll miss you too."_

 _I gave him one more squeeze and let go, slowly backing away. Right before he was going to go back inside I said, "Julian?" He turned to face me, "You're a great dad." He smiled before he went inside and closed the door. I turned and ran. I ran until I was out of the forest I once called home._

"What happened after that?" Jay asked eagerly.

"Well," I answered, "I made it to four weapons and explained to Ray what was going on… well almost everything…"

" _So, why are you here Kaito?" Ray asked._

" _Emily attacked the castle. Mom and dad were killed so I could escape." I started to cry as I remembered their deaths._

 _Ray pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Everything will be ok. I promise," After I stopped crying Ray held onto my shoulders, "You can stay here, but know that we have Nya we need to look after."_

" _Who's Nya?"_

 _Ray smiled, "I'll show you," He guided me into a nursery where Maya was holding a baby in her arms._

 _Maya smiled at me saying, "Hello Kaito, do you want to meet Nya?" I nodded, "Come here," I slowly walked over to her and looked at the bundle in her arms, "This is your new cousin, Nya. She's four months old."_

 _My eyes widened as Nya yawned and opened her eyes. Right as soon as she saw me, she started to reach for me. I looked at Ray and Maya, "What does she need?"_

 _They smiled at each other, "She wants you to hold her," Ray answered._

" _Is that ok? What if I drop her?"_

" _How about you sit down and hold her?" May asked. I nodded and quickly sat down. Ray positioned my arms and Maya set Nya down in my arms._

 _I smiled, "Hey Nya," I held out a finger to her and she gripped it in one of her tiny hands. I smiled wider. I could hear Ray tell Maya what happened as I whispered, "I'll protect you Nya, even if I have to die first."_

"After that the next exciting thing was joining you guys," I gestured to Jay, Cole and Zane.

"So, what's the riddle?" Lloyd asked.

"Riddle for what?"

Cole rolled his eyes, "The fire heart."

"Oh," I shifted nervously, "How about we have dinner first?"

"Kai, it's only," Cole checked his watch and his eyes widened, "Ten p.m.!"

"How about you tell us in the morning?" Lloyd asked.

I nodded as they left the room with "Goodnight," and the door closed and I was almost alone. I slowly got up and walked to the one wall with a cabinet attached. I quickly snatched a small robot and lite it on fire so it became just a glob of metal. After I let it cool down I walked over to the window, opened it and threw it as far away as I could. I nodded to myself and slowly walked toward the bed, but since I was so tired I collapsed onto the nearest bed to me and was asleep in seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy late new year! Hope everyone had a great break from school, work or both. If anyone has any constructive criticism than don't hesitate to tell me... and thank you for the great reviews, they make me happy.**

 **Now, fair warning, it may be a while before another chapter comes up because of school and homework. I would rather be writing the next chapter, but I have to pass. Other than that I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-

The next morning when Zane and Nya went to check on Kai while the others trained, they immediately noticed that he had moved. Zane gently picked him up and moved him back onto the original bed. Then he slowly started to check and clean his wounds. Right as soon as the first bandage was off Kai woke up Before Kai could say anything Nya asked, "Why did you get up? You're supposed to be on bed rest for the next few days."

Kai rolled his eyes, "There was a bug in here and I didn't want Emily and Kyle to listen in on what our plans were."

Nya just stared at him while Zane asked, "How were you able to spot it?"

"It was connected to my gi and when it started to move off I was able to follow it with my eyes to burn it and throw it out the window later." Kai winced as Zane started to clean his wounds.

"Sorry. When did they put it on you? Do you know if they put one on all of us?"

Kai shook his head, "No, they know that I know how to find it, but don't think that I would tell you where."

Zane paused a minuet, "Are you going to tell us?"

Kai nodded, "When?" Nya asked.

"Well, I was going to do it last night, but I found the bug, so I was thinking we could get a head start this morning and head there."

"Alright," Nya stood up from where she was sitting on the other side of the bed, "Where are we headed?"

"The sword of fire's resting spot, before we took it."

Nya nodded, "Alright, I'll go set the course. You do realize that it will take a few days to get there, right?"

"Yep, just as long as we get there."

Luckily for Kai, he was able to actually move around after those few short days and was able to go with them into the Fire Temple to find the next clue. Once inside the temple Cole asked, "So, what are we looking for?"

"The Fire Kingdoms symbol," Kai responded while looking at the walls, "Once we find it then we will be able to open the door."

"What door?!" Jay exclaimed.

"The symbol is the doorknob that will lead us through a series of tests. Only the one or ones worthy of passing all the tests will be able to find the fire heart," After a pause Kai continued, "My father did everything he could to protect it from the wrong hands."

Lloyd huffed, "Yea, we noticed."

They looked everywhere on the walls, even getting on each others shoulders to look higher. Nothing showed up in their search. Finally after almost three hours of searching they took a break. "I don't think that were going to find anything here," Cole said as he sat down.

"Maybe it was chiseled off," Jay suggested, "Anyone could have come in here and thought it looked cool."

Lloyd shrugged, "Maybe, but I doubt that anyone has come in here in the last few years."

"That's true," Kai answered as he slowly sat down in the center of the room, "Everyone stays away because it's too hot to stand."

Zane immediately looked worried, "Are you alright Kai?"

Kai nodded as he checked his bandaged leg, "Yea, just a bit sore." Then his eyes widened, "Guys, I think I found the door!"

Zane, Jay, Lloyd and Cole ran to him and looked to where he was pointing on the ground. Soon enough they were standing around and looking at it, trying to find the handle. Zane tried to touch it to see if it would move, but instead spikes appeared on the wall. "I believe the door will only open for one person."

"Who would that be?" Jay asked, then after a few moments, answered his own question, "Oh, Kai."

Kai looked at all of them first, "Really? I doubt that it will only open to me."

"It does make sense," Lloyd replied, "You're the only one that your father trusted at the time, so he would make sure that you were with people you trusted by making sure that you are here with them and no one else would try and get it."

"Alright," Kai tried, but paused before he hit it.

Cole stared at him, "What are you waiting for?"

"We didn't have technology advanced enough to have a D.N.A. scanner that would work," Kai looked at each member of the group, "So, how would he be able to make it so it would know it was me?"

Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd paused when that was asked. Nothing was said for a bit until Jay suggested, "What if you touch it with your hand on fire? Or with a fireball?"

"Alright," Then Kai lite his hand on fire and touched it. Spikes came up from the ground and they barely missed them.

Cole's eyes widened, "Ok, that wasn't it. How about a fireball?" Kai nodded then, before anyone could say anything else, Kai had already thrown a ball of fire at it. Nothing happened.

"Did that just stop it?" Lloyd asked. Then the ground started moving down.

"What's going on?" Cole asked. Then the ground stopped and they were in a new room.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short. It just seemed like a good place to end it.**


End file.
